Александр Аноприенко
thumb|Аноприенко, Александр Яковлевич Александр Яковлевич Аноприенко — преподаватель Донецкого национального технического университета (ДонНТУ), помощник ректора ДонНТУ, директор Технопарка ДонНТУ. Специалист в области компьютерных систем, сетевых информационных технологий и компьютерного моделирования. Инициатор и администратор портала магистров ДонНТУ. Автор целого ряда оригинальных научных концепций, в числе которых обобщенный кодо-логический базис, интегрированные моделирующие среды, когнитивное компьютерное моделирование, археомоделирование, астроморфное моделирование, теория нооритмов и принцип активного антропоцентризма (космоантропный принцип). Биография Родился 21 сентября 1957 года в Донецке. В 1974 году после окончания средней школы № 76 города Донецка поступил в Донецкий политехнический институт (ДПИ, сейчас ДонНТУ) на специальность «Электронные вычислительные машины (ЭВМ)». В 1979 году закончил ДПИ с отличием, защитив дипломный проект, посвященный разработке высокопроизводительных специализированных параллельных систем для решения дифференциальных уравнений в частных производных. Результаты студенческой научной работы по данной теме были отмечены дипломом второй степени на Всесоюзном конкурсе студенческих научных работ. С 1979 по 1989 год — работа в должности ассистента на кафедре ЭВМ ДПИ (в 1983-86 гг. по совместительству). В 1980 году прошел 3-месячные курсы повышения квалификации на кафедре вычислительной техники Ленинградского института точной механики и оптики (сейчас СПбГИТМО). Выпускная работа, посвященная разработке концепции массовой ЭВМ (фактически была сформулирована концепция ноутбука в его нынешнем виде), была выполнена под руководством профессора Г. И. Новикова. В 1983-86 гг. обучался в аспирантуре на кафедре ЭВМ ДПИ под руководством доцента (позднее профессора) Башкова Е. А. Тематика научной работы: Разработка высокопроизводительных систем машинной графики. В 1987 году защитил диссертацию на соискание ученой степени кандидата технических наук в Институте проблем моделирования в энергетике АН Украины (г. Киев). С 1989 года перешел на должность доцента кафедры ЭВМ ДПИ. В 1989-90 гг. прошел 10-месячную научную стажировку по линии Немецкой службы академических обменов в Институте высокопроизводительных и распределенных суперЭВМ Штуттгартского университета (Германия) под руководством профессора А. Ройтера. В 1994-97 гг. обучался в докторантуре кафедры ЭВМ ДонГТУ (ранее ДПИ) под руководством профессора В. А. Святного. Тема научной работы: Высокопроизводительные моделирующие среды. В 1995 в 1997 гг. стажировался в Штуттгартском университете (Германия) в рамках выполнения договоров о научно-техническом сотрудничестве и проведения исследований по высокопроизводительным моделирующим средам по приглашениям профессоров А.Ройтера и Э.-Д..Гиллеса. В октябре-ноябре 2001 года и сентябре 2003 года по приглашению профессора Э.-Д.Гиллеса прошел краткосрочные стажировки в Институте динамики сложных технических систем Общества Макса Планка (Магдебург, Германия) в рамках выполнения совместных научных работ в области моделирования сложных динамических систем. С 1997 года по совместительству заместитель директора Института международного сотрудничества ДонГТУ и координатор регионального узла (на базе ДонГТУ) Украинской научно-образовательной сети URAN. C 2000 года директор Технопарка ДонГТУ. С 2006 года помощник ректора ДонНТУ. В 90-е годы: thumb|У входа в главный корпус НТУУ КПИ с академиком НАН Украины Б. Н. Малиновским, автором книги «Очерки по истории компьютерной науки и техники в Украине», 1998 год Чтение курсов по организации информационно-вычислительных систем и сетей, а также руководство дипломным проектированием по соответствующей тематике в ДПИ/ДонГТУ. Выполнение работ в области компьютерного моделирования и высокопроизводительных параллельных вычислений по договорам о научно-техническом сотрудничестве со Штуттгарским университетом (под руководством профессора В. А. Святного). Работа в фирме «Донинформсервис» по организации первых в СНГ территориально распределенных электронных аукционов научно-технических ресурсов. Выполнение работ в Донецком центре научно-технической информации по разработке и внедрению современных методов доступа к информации. Выполнение работ в Главинформцентре Донецкой обладминистрации по организации отдела системных аналитиков, разработке административных информационных систем и Программы информатизации Донецкой области. Участие в качестве эксперта и консультанта в ряде проектов в ДонГТУ и за его пределами, в частности, участие в разработке некоторых разделов мультимедийной «Энциклопедии знаний», разработанной донецкой фирмой «Интеркомпьютер» для западноевропейского рынка и активно распространявшейся в Германии во второй половине 90-х годов. Выполнение исследований и разработок в области систем компьютерного моделирования и управления базами данных, а также работ по развитию инфраструктуры Интернет в ДонГТУ, в том числе в рамках проекта URAN, поддержанного европейскими фондами и направленного на развитие украинской научно-образовательной сети. С 2000 года: thumb| Выступление на семинаре в ДонНТУ, 2004 г. Чтение курсов «Теория операционных систем», «Web-технологии», «Программирование и исследование компьютерных сетей», «Теория и методы исследования аппаратных средств компьютерных сетей», «Новые компьютерные информационные технологии» для студентов факультета вычислительной техники и информатики ДонНТУ. Подготовка и чтение курса «Сетевые информационные технологии» для магистрантов всех специальностей ДонНТУ. Именно в рамках данного курса в 2001 году было инициировано создание мультиязычного портала магистров ДонНТУ, ставшего одним из лидеров научно-образовательного информационного пространства. Руководство Технопарком ДонНТУ, осуществляющего привлечение преподавателей и студентов университета к выполнению инновационных проектов и инновационной предпринимательской деятельности. В частности, увлекаясь фотографией с детства, явился инициатором и руководителем уникального проекта компакт-диска «Донецк: 1000 фотографий», реализованного Технопарком в 2003 году и явившегося первым проектом такого рода в Украине. Подготовка последующих аналогичных проектов привела к формированию коллекции примерно в 10 тысяч цифровых фотографий серии «Образ города», посвященных городам Донецк, Киев, Ялта, Москва, Париж, Берлин, Магдебург и другим. thumb|Выступление Аноприенко А. Я. в Институте востоковедения [[РАН на 5-й междисциплинарной научной конференции «Этика и наука будущего» с презентацией астроморфных моделей Москвы и региона, входящего в Золотое кольцо России (в рамках программы когнитивных экспедиций), Москва, 23 марта 2006 года]] В рамках исследований по моделированию впервые широко использовал методы современного компьютерного моделирования для исследования различных артефактов на предмет выявления в них моделирующих элементов. В результате данных исследований предложены концепции археомоделирования и астроморфного моделирования. На базе интенсивного использования современных компьютерных технологий впервые удалось выявить многочисленные примеры их проявлений на протяжении практически всей истории человеческой цивилизации. В том числе выявлен и исследован модельный характер ряда артефактов эпохи мезолита и неолита, а также — древнеегипетских пирамид и Фестского диска. Предложена интерпретация ряда известных артефактов (в числе которых знаменитый Стоунхендж) как специфических разновидностей археопланетария. Выявлена система разномасштабных астроморфных мегамоделей и исследована их роль в структуризации наиболее известных цивилизационных образований Европы, Азии и Африки. Автор одной из наиболее обоснованных локализаций легендарной працивилизации известной как Атлантида (в рамках классической традиции, которую инициировал своими трудами «Тимей» и «Критий» древнегреческий философ Платон). Впервые использовал для анализа соответствующей аргументации специальные средства компьютерного моделирования. Автор концепции «когнитивных экспедиций», основанных на своеобразном методе апробации научных результатов в области астроморфного моделирования на новизну и достоверность через «презентацию-доисследование» непосредственно на исследуемых объектах. Метод отрабатывался и применялся при уточнении соответствующих астроморфных моделей с параллельным изложением и обсуждением результатов на конференциях или семинарах в следующих городах: Стамбул (в 1997 году,) Волгоград (в 2002 году), Париж (в 2004 году), Мариуполь (в 2005 году), Москва (в 2005 и 2006 гг). Разрабатываются и планируются аналогичные экспедиции в также в следующие астроморфные и антропоморфные центры: Египет (Александрия, Каир, Саккара, Дашур, Медум), Ближний Восток (Израиль, Иордания, Сирия, Ирак и Иран), Китай (районы древних пирамид), Греция (Афины, Дельфы), Франция (Шартр, Амьен, Руан, Орлеан, Тулуза и др.), Англия (Лондон, Йорк, Кентербери и др.). Основные публикации: Публикации по сетевым информационным технологиям *1. Minaev A., Bashkov E., Anoprienko A. Master’s Portal as the Practical Result of Studying Web-technologies // Proceedings of the International Conference on Engineering Education ICEE 2005 «Global Education Interlink», Silesian University of Technology. — Gliwice, 2005, Vol. I. S. 727—732. *2. Аноприенко А. Я. Разработка и продвижение информационных ресурсов учебно-научного назначения: феномен портала магистров ДонНТУ // Научные труды Донецкого национального технического университета. Выпуск 70. Серия: Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника (ИКВТ-2003): — Донецк: ДонНТУ, 2003. — С. 61-70. *3. Аноприенко А. Я., Резник В. Н., Гавриленко Д. Ю., Акименко Е. Г. Опыт и перспективы инновационного развития инфраструктуры web-ресурсов в ДонНТУ // Научные труды Донецкого национального технического университета. Выпуск 70. Серия: Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника (ИКВТ-2003): — Донецк: ДонНТУ, 2003. — С. 71-82. *4. Аноприенко А. Я., Потапенко В. А. WEB-ориентированная среда для интеграции моделирующих, вычислительных и информационных сервисов // Научные труды Донецкого национального технического университета. Выпуск 70. Серия: Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника (ИКВТ-2003): — Донецк: ДонНТУ, 2003. — С. 61-70. *5. Minaev A., Bashkov E., Anoprienko A., Kargin A., Teslia V, Babasyuk A. Development of Internet Infrastructure for Higher Education in Donetsk Region of the Ukraine // ICEE 2002 Manchester International Conference on Engineering Education, 19-21 August 2002. — Manchester, U.K., 2002. *6. Башков Е. А., Аноприенко А. Я. Перспективы и проблемы развития инфраструктуры информационных образовательных ресурсов ДонНТУ // Сучасні технології навчання у вищій технічній освіті: Зб. праць наук.-метод. конф. ДонНТУ / Кол. авт. — Донецьк: ДонНТУ, відділ навч.-метод. роботи, 2002, с. 11-15. *7. Аноприенко А. Я. Студенческий потенциал ДонНТУ в разработке электронных образовательных ресурсов и сервисов // Сучасні технології навчання у вищій технічній освіті: Зб. праць наук.-метод. конф. ДонНТУ / Кол. авт. — Донецьк: ДонНТУ, відділ навч.-метод. роботи, 2002, с. 81-84. *8. Аноприенко А. Я. Студент в виртуальном мире: опыт массовой разработки web-страниц // Доклад на научно-практической конференции ’’Информационные технологии и проблемы дистанционного образования’’. — Донецк, ДонНТУ, 2002. *9. Аноприенко А. Я., Аноприенко И. А., Пауков Д. П. Студенческий потенциал ДонНТУ в разработке электронных энциклопедий и вычислительных сервисов для учебного процесса // Доклад на научно-практической конференции ’’Информационные технологии и проблемы дистанционного образования’’. — Донецк, ДонНТУ, 2002. *10. Башков Е. А., Аноприенко А. Я. Новые технологии обучения: в поисках синергетического эффекта // Труды конференции «Проблемы и пути развития высшего технического образования» (18-19 мая 2000 г.) — Киев, НТУУ «КПИ», 2000. *11. Минаев А. А., Аноприенко А. Я. Сеть УРАН и перспективы компьютеризации высшего образования в Донбассе // Стратегия управления социально-экономическим развитием региона на период до 2010 года: Материалы региональной научно-практической конференции. 28-30 сентября 1999 г. Секция «Приоритеты научно-технического и инновационного развития». — Том 2. — Донецк: ДонГТУ Минобразования Украины, ИЭПИ НАН Украины, Юго-Восток, 1999. — С. 43-49. *12. Аноприенко А. Я. На пороге информационного общества // Донецкий политехник. — 24 марта 1998. — № 3 (2034). С. 8. *13. Аноприенко А. Я., Овсянников В. П., Чепкасов Ю. И., Тарасенко И. В. На пороге новой реальности: университет и проблемы формирования региональной инфраструктуры ИНТЕРНЕТ // TEMPUS/TACIS Conference «Computer Networks in Higher Education», 26-28 May 1997, National Technical University of Ukraine, Kyiv. *14. Аноприенко А. Я. Новое познание в новом мире: научные исследования и высшее образование в условиях информационной супермагистрали // TEMPUS/TACIS Conference «Computer Networks in Higher Education», 26-28 May 1997, National Technical University of Ukraine, Kyiv. *15. Аноприенко А. Я. Пределы информатики // «Информация и рынок». Теоретический и научно-практический журнал. — 1993. — № 2-3. — С. 10-14. Публикации по компьютерному моделированию *16. Святный В. А., Аноприенко А. Я., Забровский С. В. Средства повышения производительности при имитационном моделировании сложных технологических систем // Материалы международной конференции «Информационные технологии в управлении энергетическими системами (ИТУЭС-2005)», г. Киев, 18-19 октября 2005 г., Киев, 2005. С. 11-12. *17. Аноприенко А. Я., Кривошеев С. В. Тренажерный комплекс на базе интегрированной навигационной системы // Материалы международной конференции «Информационные технологии в управлении энергетическими системами (ИТУЭС-2005)», г. Киев, 18-19 октября 2005 г., Киев, 2005. С. 17-19. *18. Аноприенко А. Я., Башков Е. А., Самойлова Т. А. Портал компьютерного моделирования: цели, задачи и особенности организации // Материалы первой международной научно-технической конференции «Моделирование и компьютерная графика», г. Донецк, 04-07 октября 2005 г., Донецк, 2005. С. 16-20. *19. Svjatnyj V., Anoprijenko A., Potapenko V., Zabrovsky S. The universal WEB-based distributed environment for simulation services integration // EUROSIM 2004: 5th EUROSIM Congress on Modeling and Simulation. 06-10 September 2004. ESIEE Paris, Marne la Vallée, France. Book of abstracts. S. 63-64. *20. Anoprienko A., Potapenko V. Web-basierte Simulationsumgebung mit DIVA-Serverkomponente für komplexe verfahrenstechnische Produktionsanlagen // 17. Symposium «Simulationstechnik» ASIM 2003, Magdeburg, 16.09 bis 19.09.2003. — SCS-Europe, 2003. S. 205—208. *21. Waschler R., Kienle A., Anoprienko A., and Osipova T. Dynamic plantwide modelling, flowsheet simulation and nonlinear analysis of an industrial production plant // In J. Grievink and J. van Schijndel, editors, European Symposium on Computer Aided Process Engineering — 12 — ESCAPE-12, 26-29 May, 2002, The Hague, The Netherlands, Amsterdam: Elsevier, 2002, pages 583—588. *22. Аноприенко А. Я., Святный В. А. Высокопроизводительные информационно-моделирующие среды для исследования, разработки и сопровождения сложных динамических систем // Научные труды Донецкого государственного технического университета. Выпуск 29. Серия «Проблемы моделирования и автоматизации проектирования динамических систем» — Севастополь: «Вебер». — 2001. — С. 346—367. *23. Башков Е. А., Аноприенко А. Я., Бабков В. С. ДонГТУ в виртуальном мире: создание трехмерных моделей городских ландшафтов // Доклад на международной научно-практической конференции «Эффективность инженерного образования в XXI веке» 29-31 мая 2001 года. — Донецк, ДонГТУ, 2001. *24. Аноприенко А. Я., Кривошеев С. В. Моделирование динамики речного судна на базе системы Matlab/Simulink // Прогрессивные технологии и системы машиностроения: Международный сборник научных трудов. — Донецк: ДонГТУ, 2000. Вып. 9. — С. 13-20. *25. Аноприенко А. Я., Демин М. А., Кривошеев С. В. Исследование управляемости речного судна в среде Matlab/Simulink // Научные труды Донецкого государственного технического университета. Выпуск 15. Серия «Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника» (ИКВТ-2000). — Донецк: ДонГТУ. — 2000. — С. 180—186. *26. Аноприенко А. Я., Кривошеев С. В., Потапенко В. А. Моделирование процесса обработки информации в интегрированной навигационной системе / «Математическое моделирования», № 1 (4), 2000, с. 72-75. *27. Аноприенко А. Я., Забровский С. В., Потапенко В. А. Современные тенденции развития тренажерных систем и их модельного обеспечения / Прогрессивные технологии и системы машиностроения: Международный сборник научных трудов. Вып. 10. — Донецк: ДонГТУ, 2000, с. 3-7. *28. Kienle A., Pfisterer F., Waschler R., Sviatnyj S., Gilles E.D., Anoprienko A., Osipova T. Modeling and simulation of a chemical reactor for the production of acetic acid — II. Two-phase model // Научные труды Донецкого государственного технического университета. Серия «Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника» (ИКВТ-99). — Донецк: ДонГТУ. — 1999. — С. 15-23. *29. Waschler R., Kienle A., Sviatnyi S., Gilles E.D., Anoprienko A., Osipova T. Modeling and Simulation of a Chemical Reactor for the Production of Acetic Acid — III. Dynamic Phase Transitions // Problems of Simulation and Computer Aided Design of Dynamic Systems. Collected Volume of Scientific Papers. Donetsk State Technical University. Donetsk, 1999. — P. 102—109. *30. Святный В. А., Аноприенко А. Я., Кривошеев С. В., Потапенко В. А. Имитация радиолокационной информации в интегрированной навигационной системе //Сборник трудов VI международной научно-технической конференции «Машиностроение и техносфера на рубеже XXI века» 13-18 сентября 1999 г. В г. Севастополе. — Том 3. — Донецк. — 1999, с. 12-15. *31. Аноприенко А. Я., Кривошеев С. В. Применение методов параллельного программирования в интегрированной навигационной системе для судов внутреннего и смешанного плавания // Тезисы докладов международной научно-технической конференции «Интеллектуальные многопроцессорные системы» 1-5 сентября 1999 г. — Таганрог. — 1999. — С. 75-77. *32. Аноприенко А. Я., Кривошеев С. В. Разработка подсистемы моделирования движения судна по заданной траектории // Наукові праці Донецького державного технічного університету. Серія: Обчислювальна техніка та автоматизація, випуск 12: — Донецьк, ДонДТУ, ТОВ «Лебідь», 1999. — С. 197—202. *33. Аноприенко А. Я., Кинле А., Святный С. Н., Осипова Т. Ф. Моделирование реактора синтеза уксусной кислоты на базе моделирующей среды DIVA // Сборник научных трудов ДонГТУ. Серия «Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника». Выпуск 1 (ИКВТ-97). — Донецк: ДонГТУ. — 1997. — С. 16-21. *34. Anoprienko A., Bazhenov L., Bräunl T. The development of the interface subsystem for the massive parallel simulation environment // 11. Simposium in Dortmund «Simulationstechnik». November 1997. — Braunschweig: Vieweg. — 1997. — S. 672—677. *35. Svjatnyi V., Feldmann L., Lapko V., Anoprienko A., Reuter A., Bräunl T., Zeitz M. Massive parallel simulation of dynamic systems // Zeszyty naukowe. — 1997. — № 1. — P. 207—229. *36. Аноприенко А. Я., Святный В. А. Универсальные моделирующие среды // Сборник трудов факультета вычислительной техники и информатики. Вып.1. — Донецк: ДонГТУ. — 1996. — С. 8-23. *37. Anoprienko A. Universelle modulare Simulationsumgebung fuer dynamische Systeme./ Universitaet Stuttgart, Institut fuer Parallele und Verteilte Hoechstleistungsrechner (IPVR). Jahresbericht 1995/96. — S. 44. *38. Anoprienko A., Feldmann L., Lapko V., Svjatnyj V., Braeunl T., Reuter A., Zeitz M. Massive parallel models of net dynamic objects. Proceedings of the 1995 EUROSIM Conference, EUROSIM-95, Vienna, Austria, 11-15 September 1995, ELSEVIER. — 1995. — P. 237—242. *39. Святный В. А., Цайтц М., Аноприенко А. Я. Реализация системы моделирования динамических процессов на параллельной ЭВМ в среде сетевого графического интерфейса // Вопросы радиоэлектроники, серия «ЭВТ», вып. 2. — 1991. — С. 85 — 94. *40. Святный В. А., Аноприенко А. Я. Опыт реализации системы моделирования динамических процессов на параллельной ЭВМ в среде сетевого графического интерфейса // Тезисы докладов Всесоюзной научно-технической конференции «Перспективы развития и применения средств вычислительной техники для моделирования и автоматизированного исследования». — Москва. — 1991. — С. 190—191. Публикации по разработке, исследованию и моделированию компьютерных систем и сетевой инфраструктуры: *41. Аноприенко А. Я., Джон С. Н., Нури А. Ж. Многоуровневое моделирование сетей на базе стека протоколов TCP/IP в среде Matlab/Simulink // Научные труды Донецкого национального технического университета. Выпуск 39. Серия: Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника (ИКВТ-2002): — Донецк: ДонНТУ, 2002. — С. 271—279. *42. Аноприенко А. Я., Забровский С. В., Потапенко В. А. Использование технологии CORBA в распределенном моделировании сложных технологических систем / Наукові праці Донецького державного технічного університету. Серія «Обчислювальна техніка та автоматизація». Випуск 38. — Донецьк, ДонДТУ, 2002, с. 186—190. *43. Аноприенко А. Я., Джон С. Н., Рычка С. В. Особенности моделирования и оценки эффективности работы сетевой инфраструктуры / Наукові праці Донецького державного технічного університету. Серія «Обчислювальна техніка та автоматизація». Випуск 38. — Донецьк, ДонДТУ, 2002, с. 205—210. *44. Аноприенко А. Я., Джон С. Н. Задачи, методы и средства моделирования сетевой инфраструктуры // Научные труды Донецкого государственного технического университета. Выпуск 29. Серия «Проблемы моделирования и автоматизации проектирования динамических систем» — Севастополь: «Вебер». — 2001. — С. 312—319. *45. Петренко А. В., Аноприенко А. Я. Модельные исследования различных архитектур кэш-памяти //Сборник трудов VI международной научно-технической конференции «Машиностроение и техносфера на рубеже XXI века» 13-18 сентября 1999 г. В г. Севастополе. — Том 2. — Донецк. — 1999, с. 249—252. *46. Аноприенко А. Я. О некоторых приложениях стохастической геометрии к анализу и синтезу вычислительных систем и алгоритмов // Сборник трудов факультета вычислительной техники и информатики. Вып.1. — Донецк: ДонГТУ. — 1996. — С. 129—137. *47. Аноприенко А. Я. Семь принципов академика Глушкова // Межобластная научно-практическая конференция «Информатизация региона в новых социально-экономических условиях». Тезисы докладов. — Донецк. — 1993. — С. 59-62. *48. Башков Е. А., Аноприенко А. Я., Коба Ю. А., Кухтин А. А., Мальчева Р. В., Чухонцева Т. В. Система синтеза изображений в реальном времени для испытательных стендов // Гибридные вычислительные машины и комплексы, вып. 15. — 1992. — С. 72-76. *49. Башков Е. А., Аноприенко А. Я., Коба Ю. А., Мальчева Р. В. Аппаратно-программный комплекс генерации изображений в реальном времени // Вопросы радиоэлектроники, серия «ЭВТ», вып. 2. — 1991. — С. 77 — 84. *50. Башков Е. А., Аноприенко А. Я., Сербиненко А. В., Коба Ю. А., Кухтин А. А. Из опыта разработки средств машинной графики для интенсификации учебного процесса // Республиканский научно-методический сборник «Проблемы высшей школы». Выпуск 66. — Киев: Вища школа. — 1988. — С. 112—116. *51. Башков Е. А., Аноприенко А. Я., Авксентьева О. А. Система цифрового синтеза визуальной обстановки для аналого-цифрового комплекса моделирования динамики летательных аппаратов // Тезисы докладов зонального семинара «Тренажеры и имитаторы». — Пенза. — 1986. — С. 9-10. *52. Аноприенко А. Я., Башков Е. А., Сербиненко А. В. Реализация графической версии языка БЕЙСИК на микроЭВМ. // Материалы 3-го научно-технического семинара «Математическое обеспечение систем с машинной графикой». — Устинов. — 1985. — С. 118—119. *53. Аноприенко А. Я., Коба Ю. А. Программная генерация динамических изображений на базе микроЭВМ // Материалы 3-го научно-технического семинара «Математическое обеспечение систем с машинной графикой». — Устинов. — 1985. — С. 116—117. *54. Башков Е. А., Аноприенко А. Я., Сербиненко А. В. Вычислительная система с развитой подсистемой визуализации на базе микроЭВМ «Электроника К1-10» // Тезисы докладов Всесоюзной конференции «Индивидуальные диалоговые системы на базе микроЭВМ» («Диалог-84-микро») — Л.: Наука. — 1984. — С. 29-30. Публикации по обобщенному кодо-логическому базису *55. Аноприенко А. Я. Эволюция алгоритмического базиса вычислительного моделирования и сложность реального мира // Научные труды Донецкого национального технического университета. Выпуск 52. Серия «Проблемы моделирования и автоматизации проектирования динамических систем» (МАП-2002): Донецк: ДонНТУ, 2002. — C. 6-9. *56. Аноприенко А. Я. Восхождение интеллекта: эволюция монокодовых вычислительных моделей // Научные труды Донецкого государственного технического университета. Выпуск 15. Серия «Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника» (ИКВТ-2000). — Донецк: ДонГТУ. — 2000. — С. 87-107. *57. Аноприенко А. Я. Расширенный кодо-логический базис компьютерного моделирования / В кн. «Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника (ИКВТ-97). Сборник научных трудов ДонГТУ.» Выпуск 1. Донецк, ДонГТУ, 1997, с. 59-64. *58. Аноприенко А. Я., Кривошеев С. В., Приходько Т. А. Тетракоды в кодировании и распознавании образов // Сборник научных трудов ДонГТУ. Серия «Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника». Выпуск 1 (ИКВТ-97). — Донецк: ДонГТУ. — 1997. — С. 99-104. *59. Anoprienko A. Tetralogic and tetracodes: an effective method for information coding // 15th IMACS World Congress on Scientific Computation, Modelling and Applied Mathematics. Berlin, August 24-29, 1997. Vol. 4. Artificial Intelligence and Computer Science. — Berlin: Wissenschaft und Technik Verlag. — 1997. — P. 751—754. *60. Anoprienko A., Svjatnyi V., Reuter A. Extended logical and numerical basis for computer simulation / «Short Papers Proceedings of the 1997 European Simulation Multiconference ESM’97. Istanbul, June 1-4, 1997» — Istanbul, SCS, 1997. *61. Аноприенко А. Я. Тетралогика и тетракоды. // Сборник трудов факультета вычислительной техники и информатики. Вып.1. — Донецк: ДонГТУ. — 1996. — С. 32-43. *62. Аноприенко А. Я., Кухтин А. А. О некоторых возможностях расширения логического базиса информатики // Тези доповiдей мiжнародної науково-практичної конференцiї «Iнформатизацiя в умовах переходу до ринку». — Київ, 5-6 листопада 1992 р. — С. 30-32. Публикации по когнитивному компьютерному моделированию: *63. Аноприенко А. Я. Когнитивные мегакарты: опыт реконструкции культурообразующих моделей и образов мира // Научные труды Донецкого национального технического университета. Выпуск 39. Серия: Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника (ИКВТ-2002): — Донецк: ДонНТУ, 2002. — С. 206—221. *64. Аноприенко А. Я. От вычислений к пониманию: когнитивное компьютерное моделирование и его практическое применение на примере решения проблемы Фестского диска / В кн. «Информатика, кибернетика и вычислительная техника (ИКВТ-99). Сборник научных трудов ДонГТУ.» Выпуск 6. Донецк, ДонГТУ, 1999, с. 36-47. Публикации по компьютерной поддержке принятия решений в ситуации когнитивного конфликта и локализации Атлантиды Платона: *65. Аноприенко А. Я. Модельная и компьютерная поддержка принятия решений в ситуации когнитивного конфликта: рассмотрение на примере сравнительного анализа гипотез о локализации Атлантиды Платона // Научные труды Донецкого национального технического университета. Выпуск 52. Серия «Проблемы моделирования и автоматизации проектирования динамических систем» (МАП-2002): Донецк: ДонНТУ, 2002. — C. 177—243. Публикации по реконструкции астроморфных моделей: *66. Аноприенко А. Я., Джура С. Г. «Что на небе, то и на земле» (астроморфный фактор в истории цивилизации) // «Дельфис». Журнал Благотворительного Фонда сохранения и развития культурных ценностей «ДЕЛЬФИС», 2005, № 3 (43), с.77-83. *67. Anoprijenko A. The early history of simulation in Europe: scale planetariums and astromorphic models // EUROSIM 2004: 5th EUROSIM Congress on Modeling and Simulation. 06-10 September 2004. ESIEE Paris, Marne la Vallée, France. Book of abstracts. S. 146—147. *68. Аноприенко А. Я., Джура С. Г. В гармонии с космосом: традиции и артефакты космоэкологиии в истории цивилизации // В кн.: Мудрость Дома Земля. О мировоззрении XXI века. Под редакцией В. А. Зубакова. Санкт-Петербург — Донецк. 2003. С. 76-87. *69. Аноприенко А. Я. Компьютерное исследование феноменов астроморфного моделирования в контексте когнитивно-культурной эволюции // Научные труды Донецкого государственного технического университета. Выпуск 29. Серия «Проблемы моделирования и автоматизации проектирования динамических систем» — Севастополь: «Вебер». — 2001. — С. 327—345. *70. Аноприенко А. Я. Астроморфный фактор в протоинженерии // Научные труды Донецкого государственного технического университета. Выпуск 10. Серия «Проблемы моделирования и автоматизации проектирования динамических систем» — Донецк: ДонГТУ. — 1999. — С. 89. *71. Аноприенко А. Я. Святая Русь: космические истоки // Орифламма. — Выпуск 3(15). — 1997. — С. 8-19. Публикации по археомоделированию: *72. Anoprienko A. Archaeosimulation: new sight on ancient society and lessons for computer era / Problems of Simulation and Computer Aided Design of Dynamic Systems. Scientific Papers of Donetsk State Technical University. Vol. 29. — Sevastopol: Weber, 2001. P. 320—326. *73. Anoprienko A. Interpretation of some artefacts as special simulation tools and environments / «Short Papers Proceedings of the 1997 European Simulation Multiconference ESM’97. Istanbul, June 1-4, 1997» — Istanbul, SCS, 1997, p. 23-26. Публикации по нооритмам: *74. Аноприенко А. Я. Нооритмы в судьбе человека и общества: мегафеномены антропокосмической синхронизации // Материалы пятой междисциплинарной научной конференции «Этика и наука будущего: жизнь во Вселенной», г. Москва, 23-25 марта 2005 г. — М.: «Дельфис», 2005. *75. Аноприенко А. Я., Джура С. Г. Феномен времени в информационную эпоху: новые явления, концепции и смыслы // Материалы четвертой междисциплинарной научной конференции «Этика и наука будущего: феномен времени», г. Москва, 24-26 марта 2004 г. — М.: «Дельфис», 2004. С. 21-23. Публикации по антропоцентризму и космоантропному принципу: *76. Аноприенко А. Я. Принцип активного антропоцентризма // Дети Вселенной. — Ноябрь 1998. — № 21(165). — С. 4. *77. Аноприенко А. Я. Эскиз нового мировоззрения. // Материалы региональной научно-методической конференции «Гуманизация образования в техническом университете». — Донецк: ДонГТУ. — 1994. С. 53-55. *78. Аноприенко А. Я. Донбасс как terra incognita. // Тезисы докладов международной научной конференции 12-13 марта 1994 г. «340 лет Переяславской Рады». Вып. 2. — Донецк. — 1994. С. 20-22. Изобретения: *79. А.с. 1700573 СССР, МКИ G09B9/08. Устройство имитации визуальной обстановки в тренажере транспортного средства / Аноприенко А. Я., Башков Е. А., Коба Ю. А., Кухтин А. А. (СССР). Заявлено 16.10.89; Опубл. 12.05.92. — 11 с. *80. А.с. 1790307 СССР, МКИ G09B9/08. Устройство для имитации визуальной обстановки в авиатренажере / Аноприенко А. Я., Башков Е. А., Комзолов Ю. П., Коба Ю. А., Кухтин А. А., Мальчева Р. В., Медведев В. И. (СССР). № 4749645/23; Заявлено 16.10.89; Опубл. 22.09.92. — 16 с. *81. А.с. 1624526 СССР, МКИ G11C11/34. Запоминающее устройство с многоформатным доступом к данным / Аноприенко А. Я., Гриза В. А. (СССР). № 4653594/24; Заявлено 21.02.89; Опубл. 30.01.91, Бюл. № 4. — 10 с. *82. А.с. 1539825 СССР, МКИ G09G1/08. Устройство для отображения информации на экране телевизионного индикатора / Стародубцев В. Ф., Воробьев Ю. Д., Аноприенко А. Я. (СССР). № 4402249/24; Заявлено 12.05.88; Опубл. 30.01.90, Бюл. № 4. — 8 с. *83. А.с. 1547022 СССР, МКИ G09G1/16. Устройство для отображения кривых на экране электронно-лучевой трубки / Аноприенко А. Я., Коба Ю. А. (СССР). № 4398659/24; Заявлено 28.03.88; Опубл. 28.02.90, Бюл. № 8. — 14 с. *84. А.с. 1550572 СССР, МКИ G09G1/08. Генератор символов / Коба Ю. А., Аноприенко А. Я., Башков Е. А. (СССР). № 4235066/24; Заявлено 23.04.87; Опубл. 15.03.90, Бюл. № 10. — 16 с. *85. А.с. 1615782 CCCР, МКИ G09G1/08. Устройство для отображения информации на экране телевизионного монитора / Аноприенко А. Я., Воробьев Ю. Д., Дятчина К. Ф., Назаров Е. Г., Стародубцев В. Ф. (СССР). № 4423205/24; Заявлено 12.05.88; Опубл. 23.12.90, Бюл. № 47. — 10 с. *86. А.с. 1462403 СССР, МКИ G09G1/08. Генератор векторов / Аноприенко А. Я., Башков Е. А., Боюн В. Г., Лисовин В. А. (СССР). № 4204733/24; Заявлено 02.03.87; Опубл. 28.02.89, Бюл. № 8. — 9 с. *87. А.с. 1374272 СССР, МКИ G09G1/28. Устройство для отображения графической информации на телевизионном индикаторе / Башков Е. А., Аноприенко А. Я. (СССР). № 4100946; Заявлено 05.08.86; Опубл. 15.02.88, Бюл. № 6. — 9 с. *88. А.с. 1403091 СССР, МКИ G09G1/08. Устройство для отображения графической информации на экране телевизионного индикатора / Аноприенко А. Я., Башков Е. А. (СССР). № 4100945/24; Заявлено 05.08.86; Опубл. 15.06.88, Бюл. № 22. — 8 с. *89. А.с. 1403092 СССР, МКИ G09G1/08. Устройство для вывода графической информации / Аноприенко А. Я. (СССР). № 4100957/24; Заявлено 05.08.86; Опубл. 15.06.88, Бюл. № 22. — 8 с. *90. А.с. 1439671 СССР, МКИ G09G1/16. Устройство для отображения информации на экране телевизионного индикатора / Аноприенко А. Я.(СССР). № 4103465/24; Заявлено 08.08.86; Опубл. 23.11.88, Бюл. № 43. — 7 с. *91. А.с. 1336108 СССР, МКИ G11C11/34. Запоминающее устройство с многоформатным доступом к данным / Аноприенко А. Я., Башков Е. А., Кухтин А. А., Сербиненко А. В.(СССР). — № 4047920/24; Заявлено 04.04.86; Опубл. 07.09.87, Бюл. № 33. — 8 с. *92. А.с. 1336109 СССР, МКИ G11C11/34. Запоминающее устройство с многоформатным доступом к данным / Аноприенко А. Я., Башков Е. А. (СССР). — № 4050031/24; Заявлено 08.04.86; Опубл. 07.09.87, Бюл. № 33. — 5 с. *93. А.с. 1355997 СССР, МКИ G11C11/34. Запоминающее устройство с многоформатным доступом к данным / Аноприенко А. Я., Башков Е. А. (СССР). — № 4050336/24; Заявлено 08.04.86; Опубл. 30.11.87, Бюл. № 44. — 7 с. *94. А.с. 1363297 СССР, МКИ G09G1/28. Устройство для отображения графической информации на экране цветного телевизионного дисплея / Аноприенко А. Я., Коба Ю. А. (СССР). — № 4047921/24; Заявлено 04.04.86; Опубл. 30.12.87, Бюл. № 48. — 5 с. *95. А.с. 1264232 СССР, МКИ G09G1/08. Генератор векторов / Аноприенко А. Я., Башков Е. А., Боюн В. Г., Лисовин В.А(СССР). — № 3897319/24; Заявлено 20.05.85; Опубл. 15.10.86, Бюл. № 38. — 6 с. Ссылки * Персональный сайт на кафедре ЭВМ ДонНТУ * Портал магистров ДонНТУ * Портал моделирования и археомоделирования * Официальный сайт ДонНТУ Категория:Выпускники ДонНТУ Категория:Преподаватели ДонНТУ Категория:Учёные Украины Категория:Изобретатели Украины Категория:Предприниматели Украины Категория:Изобретатели по алфавиту Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 21 сентября Категория:Родившиеся в 1957 году Категория:Родившиеся в Донецке Категория:Ныне живущие